


Someone New

by Reddie_sop



Category: IT - Stephen King, Reddie - Fandom
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Boys In Love, Fluff, Highschool AU, M/M, Richies parents might be in this!, Smut, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, not too much angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-10-14 14:59:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17510819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reddie_sop/pseuds/Reddie_sop
Summary: "Fuck you ma!" Eddie exclaimed.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I"m taking this fanfic from wattpad (I wrote it) I think that this work will get more attention on archive. Me and my bestfriend have been writing this for about 1 year and were pretty proud of it. it's not done yet but we're very excited for it to finally (hopefully) get some more attention on archive than it did on wattpad

"Fuck you ma!" Eddie exclaimed, throwing himself out the front door into the cold night air, his eyes flooding with emotion. What the fuck just happened?

Hundreds of thoughts swarmed through Eddies mind as he ran, tripping over his slippers every so often. Sure he knew his mom would be upset, but he never expected that sort of reaction!

Eddie had practiced what he was going to say, earlier on that week with Bill. Bill had tried to react as similar as to what he thought Sonia’s reaction would be, but that's not even close as to how it actually went.

One Hour Earlier

Eddie laid down on his bed,staring at the ceiling , seeing nothing but darkness. Laying there for what felt like hours, Eddie finally plucked up the courage to go tell his mom he was gay.

Eddie first realized that he was gay after watching Twilight with his friends Bill, Ben and Mike about six years ago. While his friends were busy crushing on Kristen Stewart, he was internally freaking out over Robert Pattinson. He had let the truth about his sexuality slip out whilst drunk at one of Mike’s parties last year. His friends had all reacted very sportively and were happy for him, which made Eddie happy for himself. Unfortunately his happiness soon turned to fear and anxiety once he realized that he had to tell his mother.

You see, Eddies mother had always been very religious and extremely against homosexuality, and the thought of her own son being gay would probably cause her to have an aneurysm.

Eddie slowly slumped out of his bed and pulled himself towards his door, grabbing his inhaler from his bedside table just in case things went totally wrong. He opened the door, slowly creeping down his stairs, checking to see if his mom was in one of her moods. When he saw that she wasn’t, he continued his way down the stairs.

Eddie thought over what he was going to say one last time before taking in a deep breath and finally calling; “MA!”

“Yes Eddie bear?” She called back, looking towards him from her recliner where she always watched her programming. Eddie walked towards her slowly, still unsure of how she’d react.

Shutting off the TV, he pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her.

“Eddie bear, why would you shut off the TV?” She questioned.

“Ma, I need you to listen to me, no distractions.”

“Alright Eddie dearest, better make it quick. I’m going to miss the rest of my programming.”

Maybe I shouldn’t do this...she’s already ticked off about me shutting off her show. Eddie thought to himself. No. I just got to go for it. Too late now to chicken out anyways. Taking another deep breath, trying not to think about the fact that he was going to throw up all over his mom’s Persian rug. “I’m gay” Eddie said, a little more shakily than he’d anticipated.

Immediately her face grew dark and her eyes narrowed. She looked him over for a few moments, then opened her mouth to speak. “No you’re not.” She said simply. Eddie was taken aback. He was not prepared for this sort of reaction. “Not my son,” she continued. “You like girls. You’ve always liked girls!”

“You see, that’s where you’re wrong. I’ve liked boys for years now, probably even longer!” Eddie barked unintentionally loud. Where was this confidence coming from?

“Go to hell, Edward!” She cried. “Leave! Come back when you’re fixed! Shocked,Eddie stood up and tried not to laugh when his mom attempted to do the same, falling back down in the process. “You’re sick, Eddie. Did you take your pills today?”

“Yes, ma, but that has nothing to do with this!”

“Yes, I suppose you’re right, dear. But you do need help. Which is why I’m taking you to church first thing tomorrow.”

“Ma, I’m turning seventeen soon. I’m old enough to make my own decisions! And I’m NOT going to church tomorrow! I don’t need help! I'm not sick!” Eddie argued. Eddies mom successfully stood up this time and Eddie had a solid two inches over her,standing at a proud 5’7.

“Well, Eddie, if you’re old enough to make your own decisions then you’re old enough to get out of my house, because I did not raise a fag!”She bellowed.

“You know what? Fine!” Eddie yelled.”If you can’t except me for me then fuck you ma!”

Present

Eddie didn’t even have to think about where he was going, his body just seemed to take him there. The quarry of course! Back when Eddie was just a young boy, the quarry had always been his safe place. It was away from his mother, and he could always be with his bestfriends in peace.

He had memories of jumping into the cool water below on the hot summer days. He had always had a fear of heights, but whenever he was with his best friends Bill, Ben, Mike, Stan and Beverly, he always felt like he could do anything.

Finally Eddie pushed through the brambles which lead to a small clearing which was a cliff that overlooked the quarry. Eddie let all of his anger and emotions free by screaming at the top of his lungs,”I’M GAY! I’M NOT SICK!!!”

“Holy shit you scared the shi- oh, hey cutie!” A voice exclaimed from behind a glowing campfire that Eddie had not noticed until now. Shit. Eddie felt his face flush. He walked closer to the boy behind the bonfire to get a better look at him.

He was sitting in a chair, but Eddie could tell he was tall, possibly even six feet! He had long gangly limbs with fair skin, the moonlight was glistening on his face was making it even paler. Eddie could just make out the faint spray of freckles across the boys nose. Lord was he good looking. The part that got Eddie the most was the boys dark, long, curly locks that covered the top of his coke bottle glasses.

“Are you just gonna stand there lookin’ all cute, staring at me, or are you gonna say something?” The boy asked with a sheepish grin.

Eddie hadn’t even realized that he was staring and felt his face go even redder. The boys grin only grew wider it the sight of a flustered Eddie. “I wasn’t staring!” Eddie squealed. "I just didn’t think anyone would be here this late at night."

“You shouldn’t be here this late in those clothes.”

Eddie looked down at himself in confusion. “Shit, I was in such a rush to get out of that hell hole that I forgot to grab my jacket.”

The boys face changed. He looked concerned. “Why? What happened?”

Eddie sighed. “Long story short, I came out to my mom and she told me to go to hell and leave.”

“Oh is that why you came here and told the whole world that you’re gay?” The boy chuckled.

Eddie nodded. “Yeah. I wasn’t expecting anyone to be out here.”

“I don’t usually come here. I moved to Derry a few weeks ago and found this place on my scout for a place to have a smoke and crack open a cold one.”

“That’s why I don’t recognize you.” Eddie started. “This town’s so small. Everyone knows everyone.” Eddie finished, his teeth chattering, shivering slightly. The boy stood up almost immediately, pulling Eddie towards the fire and giving him his dark denim jacket, revealing his AC/DC t-shirt with a light pinkish orange button up Hawaiian shirt over top. “Th-thank you.” Eddie said softly.

“Hey, you can thank me later.” The boy said with a wink.

“EWW that's disgusting!” Eddie whined.

“That’s not what your mom said last night!” The boy retorted with a smug grin growing on his face.

“Oh my god, I forgot about my mom!” Eddie blurted. “I can’t go home… and I can’t get a hold of Bill this late at night…!” Eddie could feel his breath begin to quicken and his vision went fuzzy. The boy rushed over, suddenly serious, and grabbed Eddies shoulders, rubbing them gently.

“Hey. calm down, everything’s okay.” The boy coaxed. “You can spend the night at my place.”

“Why would I go with you? I don’t even know your name!”

“The name’s Richie Tozier, but your mom likes to call me Mr. Tozier.” He said with another wink. Eddie slapped his arm playfully.

“What’s with you and my mom?!?”

Richie shrugged in reply. “Anyways, what’s your name?”

"Eddie Kaspbrak."

“Well! What do you say, Eds? You cool with spending the night?”

“One, don’t call me Eds! Two, yeah… I’ll spend the night, thanks.” Eddie confirmed shyly.

“You got it, Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie replied whilst packing up his lawn chair and stomping out what was left of the fire with his boot. He started walking out of the clearing and motioned for Eddie to follow. Eddie took one last deep breath and staggered along, slightly behind Richie. What a fun night this is going to be! Eddie thought sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOWOWOW sorry for taking so long! This is probably our longest chapter and it's taken so long to type out! We don't get much time but i can already tell you all that chapter 3 will be out very soon! ;) Thank you for all the kudos and we really hope you all enjoy! :)

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this.” Eddie thought out loud.

“Doing what?” Richie asked.

“Well, I mean, I’m staying over at the house of some boy I’ve never met before this, and…” There was a pause. “And I’m gay and all… is that not awkward for you?”

“No! Not at all! Since we’re on the topic, I’m Bi.” There was another pause. “Besides! I only let the cute ones sleepover, and you my sir are cute cute cute!” He reached over and pinched Eddies cheek as they walked. Eddies face turned bright red as he slapped Richies hand away.

“What the fuck, Richard!?” Eddie shrieked, anger boiling in his lower abdomen. Richie huffed out a low chickle.

“How does your boyfriend deal with you?” Richie said almost awkwardly.

“What a lame excuse to find out if I’m single or not!” Eddie joked, half hoping Richie would shut the fuck up.

**Richies POV**

Richie stopped for a moment to finally take in Eddies appearance while Eddie kept walking. Richie usually thought that boys were hot, but something about Eddie… he was beautiful. His soft doe-like eyes glistened in the moonlight. His dark fluffy hair… jeez! Richie wished he could run his hands through it forever, though he doesn’t exactly know why… he only just met the boy.

“Now who’s staring?”Eddie asked with a hint of playfulness in in his voice. Caught off guard, Richie blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Why was he so shy right now? He’s never shy! Eddie bit back a grin, walking up to Richies front steps. “Your home is huge!” Eddie exclaimed.

“Far from a home.” Richie chuckled humorlessly. Eddie eyed him sceptically, taking the hint not to question it.

“Well your ‘house’ is beautiful.”

“Not as beautiful as you are, Eds.” What the fuck richie? He thought to himself. Really subtle, god fucking damn it! Eddie looked at the ground blushing, thinking of something to say in this situation.

“Don’t call me Eds.” was all he could come up with.

Richie laughed, observing the way Eddies eyes twinkled in the moonlight that shone through his kitchen window. “Want something to drink?” Richie asked, turning towards the kitchen cupboards. Eddie nodded. Richie turned on the tap and filled a glass with water.

**Eddies POV**

Eddie took the glass from Richie, muttering a soft, “Thanks, Rich.”

“Aww, you have a nickname for me too? How cute!” Richie smiled. Eddie scoffed and took a long sip. Eddie pulled the glass away from his face and licked the remaining water droplets on the corners of his mouth. When Eddie looked up he noticed Richie staring at his lips intently. Richie took a few steps closer. Eddie felt himself freeze. He wasn’t scared, he just froze… Richies eyes were glazed over almost like he was in some sort of trance. He had this hungry look in his eyes, like he was trying to hold himself back. Eddie raised an eyebrow which caused Richie to snap out of whatever was going on in his head. “Are you okay, Richie?”

Eddie asked skeptically. “I-oh, uh...noth-let’s go to my room.” Richie spluttered.

“What?” Eddie was confused. The boy spoke too fast!

“Do you want to go to my room?” Richie asked more slowly and calmly this time. Eddie nodded slowly and followed the boy up the stairs.

Richie reached for his door knob then paused. He turned to face Eddie. “Just to let you know, I’ve never let anyone come into my room before. Well… except my parents who just barge in on the worst times… like when I’m pumping one out.” He said in a suggestive tone. He winked again. Eddie snorted.

“What makes me so special, uh?” Eddie asked, smirking. There was a small burning sensation in his tummy. Not out of rage like it usually was, no, this was a nice feeling, a feeling of which he could never get enough of.

“I don’t know, Eds. There’s just something special about you.” Richie said with a genuine smile. Eddie blushed for what felt like the millionth time that night. Richie opened the door to reveal a dark grey room. The first thing Eddie noticed was the mess. There were clothes splayed out everywhere! Desk drawers were opened, the bed was unmade and had an open bag of Doritos at the foot of it. The room had an overwhelming smell of cologne and ash.

“Your room is filthy!” Eddie said out loud, mentally slapping himself in the face. What the fuck, Eddie!? You’re the first person Richie’s ever let into his room and that’s what you say? “I mean… have you ever thought of cleaning it?” Eddie asked, actually slapping himself this time. Richie laughed in reply.

“I’m gonna go take a shower.” Feel free to clean my room while I’m at it.” Richie joked. Eddie nodded, still staring at the mess when he heard the water turn on.

***

Eddie was just tucking in the last corner of Richie’s bed when he heard a voice. The voice was beautiful. Words couldn’t even explain how it sounded better than any band has ever heard. He followed the voice down a long hallway.

Walking down this nicely decorated hallway, Eddie noticed baby pictures on the wall who he only assumed was Richie. He continued to follow the pictures down the hall, still admiring the singing. Even at what looked like age four, Richie had the most unruly hair. As he got further down the hall, he noticed Richies goofy grin start to fade away. By the time Richie looked about eight or nine, his smile his smile had disappeared completely. He was thinner, his hair looked as though his parents hadn’t even tried to contain it. And his face… His face was pale with deep bags under his eyes. He looked scared… helpless, with a stone cold look in his eyes. His shirt was untucked and unbuttoned at the top, revealing a dark mixture of green and purple swellings on his collarbone. Were Richies parents abusive? Eddie thought to himself. But those thoughts quickly fled his mind when he noticed that Richie was wearing in in the photos. Was is some sort of tradition? Richie looked like he belonged in the 1800s.

The door to the bathroom suddenly swung open, releasing hot steam into the hallway. Richie came out in light grey sweatpants that hung dangerously low on somebody who was as thin as Richie. He was humming a tune that Eddie didn’t recognize. “Was that you singing?” Eddies voice sounded almost shocked, eyes growing wide. Richie smirked.

“Like what you’re hearing, Spaghetti?”

“Don’t call me that.” Eddie muttered. “I just- you’re really good at singing… that’s all.”

“I’ve had years of practice, Edward Spaghedward!”

“Don’t call me that!” Eddie complained. “Eddie’s fine, thanks.” He huffed. Richie let out a soft chuckle.

“I’m gonna go for a smoke. Care to join me?”

Eddie didn’t want to go outside… but at the same time… he did. He knew all about the dangers of secondhand smoking but- “Fine, but I’m not smoking.”

“That’s fine, follow me.” Richie said, leading the way out of the house. He lead Eddie to his driveway and hopped onto the back of his truck, motioning for Eddie to do the same. Eddie attempted to pull himself up, but he was too weak. He tried again, only making a fool of himself. Richie barked out a loud laughter that rang through the quiet neighborhood. “Here, let me help you up, Eddie.” Richie extended his arm towards the smaller boy. Eddie rolled his eyes, but grabbed Richies hand anyway.

Richie pulled Eddie up like he weighed nothing. Eddies stomach lurched as he was pulled off of his feet. “Jeez your hands are freezing!” Eddie yelped in surprise, disturbing the silence that the neighborhood carried. “Put on a shirt or something.”

“Awww you care about me so much, Eds!” Richie declared, grabbing his heart in an exaggerated manner. Eddie couldn’t help but notice how perfectly Richies hand fit around his, but he pushed those thoughts away as soon as he realized that Richie was staring at him again. Like he had been earlier that night in the kitchen.

“You alright, Rich?”

“I’m fine.” Richie reassured him. He pulled out a pack of camels and took out a cigarette, lighting it. Richie put out his cigarette almost as fast as he lit it. He turned to Eddie with an obnoxiously large grin that reached all the way to his ears. “Eds! I wanna show you something!”

“What’s so important?” Eddie laughed, startled.

“Just come with me.” Richie demanded, still sporting that grin. They both hopped off of the truck and began to walk back inside with Richie dragging Eddie by the hand. He took Eddie back to the kitchen.

“I’ve already been here.” Eddie stated.

“I know, I know, just come here.” Finally Richie lead Eddie to an open door that had a staircase that lead to a dark abyss.

“You’re not gonna kill me, are you?” Eddie laughed nervously.

“Yes, Eddie, I’m going to kill you.” Richie answered sarcastically. “Come on!” He started escorting Eddie down the stairs. When they got to the bottom, it was pitch black.

Eddie felt something wet and cold brush up against the flesh on his hand. “Richie, what the fuck are you doing!?” Eddie screeched. Eddie heard Richie laugh before the lights turned on. He peered down to see a medium sized dog sitting there. “Oh my god, you have a dog!?” Eddie burst with happiness and enthusiasm. “Oh my god!” Eddie repeated.

“Why are you talking to my dick?” Richie inquired.

“What?”

“Oh my, God… I’d like to think my dick is god.” Eddie rolled his eyes. “She’s 12, unfortunately… won’t be around much longer.” Richie frowned.

“She’s a beautiful… border collie?” Eddie commented. “What’s her name?”

“Minnie.” Richie replied with a soft smile. He bent down to pet her head.

“Why do you keep her down here?” Eddie asked, observing the basement. It had a soft, dim glow of a few lamps scattering around the room. To the left of him, there lay a brown and yellow vintage looking rig with a purple sofa placed behind it. Beside the couch was a large dog bed with some food and water bowls. The only thing that looked out of place in this room was the giant flat screen TV that was probably three or four times bigger than his own, with an Xbox 1 plugged into a light beige wall.

“Cause I don’t want her getting into anything. C’mon, let’s go to bed.” Richie said gesturing up the stairs.

***

Eddie shifted on the uncomfortable air mattress that Richie had ever so kindly blew up for him. He adjusted himself once more before finally speaking in a hushed tone, “Richie, are you still awake?”

“Yeah,” Richie answered barely above a whisper. “What’s up?”

“Are you going to school here?”

“Yeah.” Richie started. “Derry High. You go there?"

“Yes… I do.” Oh my god… Richie is coming to school with me! Finally I”ll have something to look forward to everyday!

“I’ll introduce you to the losers.” Richie have a questioning sound. “My friends.” Eddie clarified.

“Awwww you wanna hang out with me some more, Spaghetti?” Eddie rolled his eyes even though Richie couldn’t see it. “Hey, thanks for cleaning my room, Eddie.” Richie spoke in a grateful, sincere tone.

“Welcome.” is all Eddie had to say about that. “Goodnight, Rich. Thanks again.” Eddie said before falling into a deep sleep.

No problem. Sweet dreams, Eds.”


	3. Losers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guyssss!!! We're so sorry that this chapter took so long to get out! Chapter 4 might take a while too, cause we havnt finished writing it yet, and we get distracted very easily lmaoo!!! We're doing our best, and we really hope you guys stay with us through this fanfic! :)) please let us know how we're doing. Enjoy!

“Dammit!” Eddie yelled. “Where are my red shorts Ma!?”

Eddie suddenly stopped in his tracks, remembering that his mother had gone to visit his aunt in Hawkins, Indiana after that fight. The fight that had led Eddie to Richie Tozier. 

All summer, Eddie couldn’t get Richie out of his thoughts. Even during his sleep, Richie somehow managed to penetrate his way into Eddie’s dreams.

Eddie quickly snapped himself out of his own head and tried to focus on the task at hand, when he heard a ding come from his phone. 

**Text message from:**

**Bev: Hey cutie!**

**Cutie Poo: Bev! Perfect timing. I need you to come over and help me pick my clothes for tomorrow.**

**Bev: Already on my way**

Eddie released a sigh of relief. 

                                                   ***

“So, you excited for school tomorrow?” Bev asked, with the same charming grin that will never get old. 

“Yeah, how does this outfit look?” Eddie asked, distracted from pulling on his yellow t-shirt. He turned to Bev, popping out his booty. She fell into a fit of giggles. 

“You look  _ fabulous _ ,” Beverly gasped. Now it was Eddie’s turn to laugh. 

“So, are we going to wear bathing suits to the quarry...or our underwear?” Eddie asked, almost sarcastically. 

“The usual” Bev replied casually. 

“Underwear it is.”

“I’ll text the gang to meet us at the quarry at 4pm.”

“Okay.”

                                                     ***

Bev and Eddie piled up into Bev’s car, Eddie sitting in the back seat to leave space for Ben in the front. 

“Anything new?” Bev asked. Nothing’s ever new in Derry.    


“Uh...well, I met someone..new” Eddie said, almost like a question. Bevs eyebrows shot up, almost as fast as her eyes grew comically large. She turned to Eddie and said:  “You did!?”

“Hey, hey! Eyes on the road!” Eddie yelled. 

“Okay, but we  _ are  _ talking about this later.”

They noticed Benjamin standing patiently with his backpack and BBQ. Bev rolled down the window and called: “Hey, baby! Get in the car loser! We’re going to the quarry”

“Yes I know.” he turned to Bev and greeted her with a kiss. He turned to Eddie “Hey Eddie, anything new?”

“I asked him the very same question,” Bev said,  “and the answer was no.”

“Oh well, something’s new with me,” Ben started, and shared stories of his summer until they reached the quarry.

They pulled up to a gravel patch that lead to a path. The same path that led Eddie to Richie. 

“Let’s go.” Bev yelled, running down the path, leaving everything for Eddie and Ben to carry. Ben sighed and picked up the cooler, leaving Eddie to grab the small backpack.

The walk was short and familiar. He pushed through the brambles and saw that the rest of the losers club had already arrived. They greeted each other with warm hugs and hellos, then stripped down into their underwear, all sporting the same tighty whiteys.

They walked to the edge of the cliff, and after a game of loogie, Bill spoke. 

“Okay, who’s going first?” He said, glancing around.

“I will!” Said a voice from behind them. They all turned around, startled. “Nice tighty whities, Eds.”

Eddie went beet read and hid behind Ben, still gaping up at the familiar boy. 

“R-Richie! Whaaat are you doing here!?” Eddie stammered.

“I just came here to smoke, until I saw your perky ass.”

Everyone was still gaping until Bev spoke up.

“Is this your someone new, Eddie?” Eddie stumbled back in embarrassment. His foot landed on the edge of the cliff and he rocked back and forth attempting to keep his balance, but he couldn’t. The losers giggled as Eddie fell. 

Richies eyes widened as he ripped off his shirt, and kicked off his shoes and jumped after Eddie. The losers didn’t even try to stop him, they just laughed even harder!

Richie took one last breath before hitting the water, thinking it would be his last.

It wasn’t.

As he crashed into the water, he felt himself envelope in a frigid sensation. He rose to the surface and swam to Eddie. Eddie was already over by the shore where the water was shallower. It reached up to around Richies waist. As Richie swam, he tried fixing his tight little ringlets that were matted to his head. 

“That was quite a show you put on there.” Eddie said in a smug tone. 

“How was I supposed to know you’d survive that fall!?”

“Richie, calm down. I used to jump that every weekend when I was a kid.” Eddie giggled.

Richie laughed. “Wh- What the fuck!” Richie shrieked after getting splashed. He turned around, water running down his glasses that miraculously didn’t break. 

The rest of the losers laughed and swam over in a group.

As the group swam closer, Richie screamed as he felt a searing pain slice through the bottom if his big toe. He inhaled sharply, hopping around on one foot. Bill dove under the water for a few seconds, then rose to the surface.“It’s a turtle.”

Richie  laughed and tried to put his pressure on his right foot again then swore loudly when the pain came back.

“Who are you anyway?” Bill spoke.

Eddie took a step forward. “Richie. His name’s Rich-”

“Richie Tozier’s my name, and doing voices is my game. He finished in a Steve Harvey voice.

“I’m Bill.” He said.

“Nice to meet ya, Richie!” Bev said, extending her hand politely, and gave him a handshake. Richie bent over and gave her a gentle kiss on the back of her hand.

“Enchanter, mademoiselle.” He said with a terrible french accent.

“Hey, watch it!” Ben warned.

“Oh no, I wouldn’t dare taking her from you, haystack.” Richie assured.

“That’s kinda mean…” Eddie jumped in.

“No. I like it.” Ben said with a genuine smile.

“I’m Stan.”

“Ah! Stan the man!”

“Oh fuck no, Trashmouth.” Said Stan.

“I like this one already.” Richie pointed a finger at him. Stan flipped him off.

“I’m mike.”

“Very pleased to meet you, Mike.”

“An-a-a-and th-that’s E-E-E-Edd-”

“-Eddie. He knows. I hate it when you stutter my name, Bill, you sound like Elmer Fudd!”

“Spaghetti Eddie! He’s my little spaghedward. Richie says, wrapping his arm around Eddies waist. Bev snorted and Mike fell into the water in a fit of giggles. Eddie tried to pull away, but Richies grip was too strong. 

“Awwwwwweeee, you guys are so cute!” Maybe even cuter than Bill and Stan!”

“We’re not together!” Eddie shrieked. 

“We can be if you want to, cutie.” Richie said with a wink. Eddie just rolled his eyes, even though he had butterflies at the words Richie spoke. _Richie didn’t mean it._ Eddie thought to himself. Richie’s just trying to show off to the others. Eddie rolled his eyes again.”So you guys are gay?” Richie asked.

“I’m Gay.” Stan said, pointing to himself awkwardly.

“I’m Bi.” Bill adds.

“Welcome to the club!” Richie said enthusiastically to Bill.

“And welcome to The Losers Club, Richie!” Said Mike. Richie smiled, still holding on to Eddie.

“Soooo… who’s up for a game of chicken!?” Bev yelled. The group cheered in reply.

“I’m gonna go start  the BBQ. You guys have fun.” Ben informed them, making his way out of the water.

“Aww…,” Bev pouted. “Fine, then I call Richie.” She said, latching onto his arm with a dashing grin.

“Alright, Molly Ringwald.” Richie chuckled. 

“That’s what we call her!” Eddie laughed, partnering up with Bill.

“Alright, let’s do this!”

 

***

 

They all sat around the bonfire, eating cheeseburgers and drinking. Richie drank a tall can of beer, the same one Mike was drinking. Bill and Stan are sharing a pink smoothie, and Bev and Eddie are sitting on either side of Richie, with margaritas, Ben next to Bev. The sky was darkening.

The losers shared stories about everything and anything. Bill even started crying at one point. Richie didn’t say much, he just listened and commented every so often.

“What about you?” Bev motioned to Richie. What are your folks like?

“Oh- uh..” Said Richie, caught off guard. He didn’t want to say anything, but he felt like he should. He trusted them, even though he had only known them for a very short amount of time. “They’re not around much.” He shrugged to make it seem like it was no big deal. Bev took the hint and dropped the subject.

“Oh, okay. So how did you two meet?”

“Well, it was actually right here. Not too long ago in fact.” Richie started. “Eddie…” He looks at Eddie with sympathy, before saying, “He just came here and decided to scream that he was gay.” The group laughed, even Eddie.

“Hey, that’s not what happened!” Eddie play hit Richie. “I came here to get away from my mom.” Eddie said. A familiar sentence that the losers heard all too often. The group just gave him a sad look like always. “Yeah… me only knowing Richie for what? An hour? Offered for me to sleep over at his house, so I could stay away from home. Eddie chuckled in disbelief. Richie leaned forward slightly to grab Eddies hand. It was originally meant as a joke, but when Eddie didn’t let go, Richie didn’t either. He didn’t want to.

“Well,” Ben commented, “I just hope you two don’t take as long to get together as Stan and Bill took. Those two were dancing around each other for years!

“Fuck off!” Stan yelled. The group shared another laugh, and Eddie ducked his face in his hoodie, covering his obvious blush. Once the group calmed down, Mike finally spoke.

“I’m gonna head home now.” My first day of school and all.” Mike said with a shit eating grin.

“First day of school?” Richie asked.

Yeah, I’ve been home schooled my whole life. This is my first year of public school."

“Well, homeschool, good luck with your first day.”

“Thanks.”

“I think me and Bev are gonna head too.” Ben said, standing up and packing up the BBQ.

“I guess this means I’m leaving too.” Eddie told Richie. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Okay? Meet me in the foyer."

"Okay, handsome.” Richie winked and blew Eddie a kiss.

“Oh my god, Richieee! Eddie rolled his eyes. See ya tomorrow” Eddie smiled and walked away with Ben and Bev. Oh boy was Eddie falling hard for this boy! But little did he know that all the jokes Richie makes about him being cute aren’t even jokes at all...

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo what did you all think....? Please give us some feedback so we can improve our writing. Thanks! :)


End file.
